zenithacrossworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
"That 'three percent'... it matters now, doesn't it?" ''-- Clash of the Shops, Part V II'' Shadow (斜度, Shado) is one of the main four protagonists of the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds; she is the second to be introduced out of the four. Her real name is Yoko Auxtero(アク捨てろ 横, Akusutero Yoko). Entrapped in the MMORPG, Zenith: Across Worlds, she was forced to cut her former username, ShadowQuake, short and revert to level ten from level eighteen. She represented Dozer's Souvenir Shop in the Second Annual Clash of the Shops. She picked Soldier for her class and is currently level 12. Appearance She had dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a black leather short sleeved shirt and a green leather belt with a silver buckle. She wore pants and high knee boots, both of a black leather material. She had on forest green leather gloves that helped her tightly grip her weapon. Shadow's weaponry is a high-tech gunblade. This weapon goes by the name of Farrow. In its original form of a gun, it has a black grip. The compartment where the blade is held, as well as the muzzle, is black. The main body of the gun, and sword when it is extended, is silver. Around the center body of it is a white band with her insignia on the sides. Her symbol was a sword with a blue hilt and a sky blue blade. Aimed upward, it was encircled and wrapped by spiny vines. Background Personality Abilites * Melee - Power Punch: A powerful melee attack, allowing the user to jump a few meters into the air and then drive a fist to the ground, creating a devastating smash effect in the surrounding area. * Dash - Beort: A teleportation ability, allowing the user to disappear from where he/she was and reappear in another chosen location at a cost proportional to the distance. * Attack - Linker: An ability that can only be used if the user equips a weapon with melee and ranged capabilities. Once the ability is cast, the user charges with his/her weapon, and hits the opponent twice with an enhanced strength bonus. The user then proceeds to perform a ranged attack following suit, firing a damaging ray of energy. * Defend - Alech: A regenerative ability, which heals the intended target at a cost proportional to the user’s ability meter. * Special - Star Boom: A special ability that, when used, can allow the user to charge his/her melee weapon, adding a damage bonus, which is then thrown like an aerofoil. The weapon creates the image of a energy-lit disc, which can hit the opponent on its way forth, and backlash the opponent as it returns to the user. If it makes contact the second time, a small explosion erupts at the point of injury. Chronology Welcome to Zenith Arc First seen in chapter 3, she wakes in an ice cave located in Mount Zenith. Realizing that she has been trapped within the game after remembering how she had to change her username and revert her level when she had last attempted to log in, she continues along the cave until she is pursued by an ice serpent. After disabling it, she flees the cave and meets Rayde outside, "dragging" her to the nearby town to put distance between them and it. They acquaint and, after sharing similar stories about their gameplay, she accepts Rayde's friend and party request. When Rayde leaves to customize her armor, Shadow is greeted by a wild Ponju and feeds it before it is eaten by a Saesith, which she kills. Rayde returns and they leave to their first quest. Tasked with killing a Corrupted, they exchange attacks and support to one another automatically and rhythmically, the experience revealing how well they fight together, strengthening their friendship in the process. After the fight, the two attempt to sleep in a deserted village in the forest, perturbed by eerie noises. When they wake, they enter another quest that explores the reason why the village is empty and easily move on to beat a low leveled NPC, Blaze. As they move on, Rayde and Shadow receive a notification about an event that will take place in a nearby town, and they separate before they enter, agreeing to meet up in the morning. Clash of the Shops Arc Shadow and Rayde meet one another on the morning of the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, where they discuss their respective sponsors. The ceremony begins after she learns of Dozer's bad reputation among players from Rayde, who leaves her when she is called up. After waiting for her turn to proceed to her podium, she degradedly steps to her podium amid a lower applause, self conscious, and listens to the rules. When she lines up, Dozer gives her a small wooden box before the gun fires. When the event officially starts, she is trapped in the fog conjured by DarkWind. After she decodes the secret behind the kopiurufu illusions, they are released from the fog and she begins running. En route to the first objective, she acquaints with the representatives that have kept pace with her, Winter, Lane, Guradel, and Blaze. Although they complete the first objective with Shadow's suggestion that they should use the lampposts and shop signs to move above the crowd, before they are free, she falls and is stabbed in the back by a representative. Saved and healed by Guradel, aided in running by Winter until she recovered, they proceed to the next challenge. In the second objective, she is saved by Guradel and Lane on close calls and is protected by Blaze with his defensive attack; she heals Winter after she is choked by Jet. Later, she defeats Jet and Daren, the leaders of the Silver Hawk Guild, and they leave in high hopes. En route to the next objective, she realizes how grateful she is toward the other Coalition members and assesses each Coalition member's potential to betray, but they are soon interrupted by the rule change. They receive a notification about the death of a representative and Shadow analyzes it: “... we have to assume that a player died either in front of us or behind us. So, we just have to be wary, you know, in case they really did die ahead of us... it means that the objectives are getting harder.” In the third objective, the five hide under a table cloth and she and Lane are separated from the others where they struggle to remain hidden from the uroko-jōmonos. Using Draken as a distraction, they escape relatively easily; Shadow leaves the objective with a cut on her back and Lane checks her wound. After, they converse with one another and she hears of Lane's first meeting with his sponsor. Catching up to Rayde in the fourth objective, they struggle in their attempt to solve the riddle. After the second notice of a player death is sent to them, Shadow realizes from Rayde's reaction the harsh reality she now inhabits, deeply troubled by the mystery as to what happens to players after their deaths: “If there are real people trapped within a game... do even they... get a second chance?” Lane comforts her through his words, “Hang in there,” and they continue with the riddle. Later, Rayde flicks Shadow on her forehead and the riddle is deciphered by other arriving representatives and Rayde. After she thinks about betrayal from seeing two representatives she names the "pink and punk duo", the Coalition finally solves the riddle with Shadow's help. On the way to the fifth objective, Shadow describes to Lane her story of how she became the representative of Dozer’s Souvenir Shop, and thanks him for his words he said earlier. Upon reaching the next challenge, the members are split up, leaving to their own doors. Shadow fights a substantially higher leveled player, Reyn, under pressure as the Coalition's fifteen minute timer slowly ran out. After she beats him, she exits the objective to a happy reunion with all the members. En route to Glacier's Hollow, being notified of three more player deaths, a depressed Shadow talks to Lane and he tells her strictly but concernedly to stop lying. They console and talk about the Hollow. Out of sight of both Guradel and Winter, Shadow is knocked out and later awakens to find Guradel and Winter healing her, with Blaze in front of them, deflecting bullets, and Lane firing in their direction. She is shot in the shoulder with an enhanced bullet and is slowly healed by Guradel's Centric Mend. Another bullet comes forth after Blaze deflects it and the pair are protected by Winter who jumps in its path. Shadow worries for her and supplies her with limited aid. She protects her by deflecting bullets until she finds out that Winter's health has been steadily draining; she holds her in her arms and talks to her until she dies. Comforted by Guradel, she voices her feelings and deep-seated worries about the treachery and hails insults towards Lane. Seeing an expression that "did not belong to a killer", Guradel alerts her to Blaze's lying about his abilities; she remembers Winter's last words about the ease of deflecting bullets and, after they are hit by Dragon's Wheel, it is clear that Blaze is the one who betrays them. After Lane and Guradel lose to him, Shadow, who is still weak from her injuries, engages him after she obtains Farrow from Guradel and loses as well. They discuss betrayal and, before she is stabbed in the shin, Lane engages him once more. Guradel moves her away from the battle and before she is able to help, Lane tackles him and Blaze over the cliff. Comforted by Guradel once more, after she thinks she hears Lane yelling from the cliff and rushes to see over the abyss, she poignantly takes her leave. She sees the "pink and punk duo" once more en route to Glacier's Hollow and watches their fight for a short time, moving on to the caves afterwards. Exploring, she makes her way to the next open Beast cavern. Defeating an uroko-jōmono, the "NPC" that had asked for her assistance steals her only full magazine and Shadow realizes it is a Tangible Reflection sent from the real beast. When she is shot at, she cleverly decodes that the Beast is a player-type creature, as well as its location. Although disabled by gunshot wounds, she flees from a crowd of uroko-jōmonos and scales the wall to the Beast, using Beort before she falls. Moving on to defeat it, she quickly drains its health and collects the Kiken Stone before exiting up a ladder. She deploys Dozer's small wooden box that is revealed to be a portable Maiyakami and, passing many representatives, she loses altitude and crashes. Realizing later that the crash had been due to Rayde, the two race toward the finish line. With Draken and Guradel caught up, the four sprint, tied for first place. She stops with the others when Rayde is knocked to the ground by a creature blocking the route and the two later cut off the creature's tentacle. She fires a bullet through it and sprints after Rayde when they realize it is a Tangible Reflection; she places third in the event. Thanked by Dozer and self conscious of her performance involving the Coalition, the chapter ends with her sitting on the ground with Guradel. She lies that she is fine and, in answer to Guradel's "Keep strong like that!..." she agrees. It is revealed in the epilogue that she and Rayde had left when the deaths of the representatives were being announced, lying and brushing it off to Rayde that she had not been with either Winter, Lane, and Blaze at the time. She is strongly pressured to open up, finally doing so when Rayde mistakes Shadow's silence for mistrust. She denies it, and implies that the betrayal had taught her not to trust. Rayde comforts her and they move on together, Shadow saying softly that "I'm finally learning to breathe again." They continue along and pass two groups of players; both whisper about them after they pass but the second stare at Shadow's companion. She questions Rayde about what had happened and after talking about a creature she had beat, they continue along. Not Alone Arc Relationships Rayde Shadow and Rayde have shared a close friendship ever since their first meeting atop Mount Zenith. Although she endures Rayde's pranks and violence, it is clear that they both enjoy the other's company. The pair has been shown to joke with one another in most scenes, even in times that doing so would distract them from their objective or be a danger to their wellbeing. Additionally, they both exercise a sense of care over the other. In battle, Rayde and Shadow are quick to share their healing and restoration potions. Other times, if one notices that the other is troubled, she will attempt to comfort her to the best of her ability. However, although they may care for each other, this leads to a secrecy between them on Rayde's part, clear in CotS, The Epilogue. Reserving to herself her haunting misgivings about player deaths and her actions in Glacier's Hollow, she deals with the pain by herself in order to prevent further worry to Shadow, who has not noticed as of yet. Lane Guradel Winter Blaze Gilan ZeoTamer Quotes Trivia * Her favorite fruit is strawberry. * She is represented by the color blue, which is also her favorite color. * One of her favorite candies is Twix. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Female Category:CotS Representatives Category:The Coalition Category:Alive